Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 113
の | ruby japanese = の | romaji = Shura no Katsubō | japanese translated = The Thirst for Carnage | english = Joy of Revenge | japanese air date = July 10, 2016 | english air date = October 20, 2017 | japanese opening = LIGHT OF HOPE | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Vision | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Ryo Tamura | director = Kimiharu Muto | storyboard artist = Masahiro Takada | animation director = Yuya Kawamura }} "Joy of Revenge", known as "The Thirst for Carnage" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundredth and thirteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 10, 2016 and in Canada on October 20, 2017. Nicktoons aired on April 14, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on June 13, 2017. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Iggy Arlo vs. Iggy, Round 2]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Iggy Iggy activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Kaiki the Unity Star" and the "Hayate the Earth Star" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Idaten the Conqueror Star" (3000/2200) in Attack Position. Iggy Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya activates "Xiangke Magician" ( 3) and "Xiangsheng Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Salutiger" (1700/500), "Performapal Whip Snake" (1700/900) and "Performapal Drummerilla" (1600/900) from his hand, all in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of an opponent's monster and increase the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" by that value ("Idaten" 3000 → 1500, "Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 4000). As a Fusion Monster he controls lost ATK, Iggy activates the effect of the "Kaiki" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning it (1000/2100). As it was Special Summoned, he activates its other effect, paying 500 LP to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using monsters from his hand or field as Materials, but he will take 500 damage during each of his Standby Phases as long as he controls that monster. Iggy fuses "Idaten" with "Kaiki" (Iggy 4000 → 3500) to Fusion Summon "Shura the Combat Star" (0/0) in Attack Position. The effect of "Shura" makes the ATK of all other monsters on the field become 0 ("Dark Rebellion" 4000 → 0, "Drummerilla 1600 → 0). The other effect of "Shura" will increase the ATK of battling monsters by 200 times their Level. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangke Magician", letting him treat a monster with a Rank has having a Level of the same value until the end of this turn. He chooses "Dark Rebellion" (Rank 4 → Level 4). Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiansheng Magician", letting him change the Level of a monster to that of another on the field until the end of this turn. He changes the Level of "Dark Rebellion" to that of "Shura" ("Dark Rebellion" Level 4 → Level 12). "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Shura", with the effect of "Shura" activating ("Shura" 0 → 2400, "Dark Rebellion" 0 → 2400). Yuya activates the effect of "Drummerilla". Once per Battle Phase, he can increase the ATK of his battling monster by 600 ("Dark Rebellion" 2400 → 3000) until the end of the Battle Phase. Yuya attempts to get an Action Card, but Iggy attacks him and takes the card first. Iggy activates the Action Card "Choice Choice", letting him either halve the battle damage from an attack or prevent a monster's destruction by battle. He prevents the destruction of "Shura" (Iggy 3500 → 2900). Yuya Sets a card. Turn 3: Iggy During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Kaiki" inflicts 500 damage to Iggy as he controls "Shura" (Iggy 2900 → 2400). Iggy equips "Shura" with "Shooting Star Sword", which will prevent the equipped monster from being destroyed by battle by monsters of equal or lower Level to it and allow it to attack a second time if it destroys a monster of a lower Level by battle. "Shura" attacks "Drummerilla". Yuya tries to find an Action Card, but Iggy attacks him and gets the card first. The effect of "Shura" activates ("Shura" 0 → 2400, "Drummerilla" 0 → 1000). Yuya activates the effect of "Drummerilla" ("Drummerila" 1000 → 1600). Iggy activates the Action Card, "Charge Recklessly", increasing the ATK of his battling monster by 600 ("Shura" 2400 → 3000). "Drummerilla" is destroyed (Yuya 4000 → 2600). "Shura" attacks "Dark Rebellion", with the effect of "Shura" activating ("Shura" 0 → 2400). Yuya tries to get an Action Card and avoids Iggy's attack, finding and activating the Action Card "Restore", returning the ATK of a monster whose ATK was changed to its original value ("Dark Rebellion" 0 → 2500). Iggy finds and activates the Action Card "Double Attack (Action Card)", doubling the ATK of his battling monster this turn ("Shura" 2400 → 4800). Avoiding Iggy's attack, Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Pyrobster". Yuya Pendulum Summons "Drummerilla" (1600/600 → 0/600) from his Extra Deck and "Pyrobster" (0/1800) from his hand, both in Attack Position. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangke Magician", letting him treat a monster with a Rank has having a Level of the same value until the end of this turn. He chooses "Dark Rebellion" (Rank 4 → Level 4). Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiansheng Magician", letting him change the Level of a monster to that of another on the field until the end of this turn. He changes the Level of "Dark Rebellion" to that of "Shura" ("Dark Rebellion" Level 4 → Level 12). Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of an opponent's monster and add that value to the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" ("Shura" 0 → 0, "Dark Rebellion" 0 → 0). Yuya activates the effect of "Pyrobster", letting him select two "Performapal" monsters in his Graveyard and change the Level of an opponent's monster to the combined Levels of the two "Performapal" monsters. He chooses "Whip Snake" and "Salutiger" ("Shura" Level 12 → Level 8). "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Shura", with the effect of "Shura" activating ("Shura" 0 → 1600), "Dark Rebellion" 0 → 2400). Yuya activates the effect of "Drummerilla" ("Dark Rebellion" 2400 → 3000). Iggy attempts to find an Action Card, but fails. Iggy activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Radiance of the Forbidden Spell". As a monster he controls is battling, Iggy pays half his LP (Iggy 2400 → 1200) and "Radiance of the Forbidden Spell" renders the rest of Iggy's Monster Zones unusable and increases the ATK of the monster in the remaining Zone by 800 for each unusable Zone ("Shura" 1600 → 4800). "Dark Rebellion" is destroyed (Yuya 2600 → 800). At the end of the Damage Step the other effect of "Radiance of the Forbidden Spell" destroys the affected monster and changes all opponent's monsters to Defense Position. At the end of the Battle Phase, each player will take damage equal to the number of Monster Zones rendered unusable times 500, which would end the Duel in a DRAW. As he took battle damage, Yuya activates his face-down "Acrobatic Tower", letting him Tribute a "Performapal" monster to force both players to draw two cards until they have drawn a monster. All drawn cards are then sent to the Graveyard and the Levels of the sent monsters are compared. The player whose monsters have greater total Levels will take damage equal to the total number of monsters on the field and in the Graveyard times 200. There is one monster on the field and four in each player's Graveyard, meaning 1800 damage will be inflicted. Yuya Tributes "Pyrobster" and draws the Level 3 "Performapal Hip Hippo" and the Level 3 "Performapal Bit Bite Turtle". Iggy draws the Level 5 "Hayate" and the Level 5 "Tenma the Sky Star" (Iggy 1200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Starting with this episode, a new intro shows the Four Dimensions and Dimensional counterparts along with their Four Dimension Dragons which is narrated as part of the opening. In other languages Notes